Let me taint your soul
by Camboune30
Summary: Alors que Dean s'apprête à sauter sur une pauvre fille innocente, Il se fait arrêter par Castiel. Là, L'un contre l'autre, un désir oublié et étouffé refait surface. Un désir que Dean laisse éclater. [Supernatural/SPN] /LEMON\ /SMUT\ /SLASH\ /YAOI\ /DIRTY TALK\ /VIOLENCE\ /ANAL SEX\ /BLOWJOB\ /HANDJOB\ Demon!Dean X Angel!Cas' Bottom!Cas' Top!Dean Top!Cas' Bottom!Dean DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les p'tits loups !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS Demon!Dean X Angel!Cas'

Ca fait un bail que je voulais en écrire un, DONC VOILA !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

 **Je vous préviens, Dean est assez violent. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons plus ou moins Hard. Ne lisez pas ce OS**

 **Aussi, Le OS est en français, mais certaines répliques sont en anglais o/**

Je vous retrouve plus bas ^^

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Let me taint your soul**

Dean regardait intensément la barmaid qui enfilait sa veste en cuir avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie. La jeune femme était relativement jolie, assez pour que Dean veuille passer du bon temps avec elle.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'empressa de finir son verre et le claqua sur le comptoir. Il se leva rapidement et sortit du bar. Arrivé sur le trottoir, il regarda des deux côtés et repéra bien vite sa proie qui venait de tourner dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Un rictus machiavélique étira ses lèvres et il commença à la suivre, se fondant parfaitement dans l'obscurité des immeubles en briques comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre insaisissable.

Parfaitement silencieux, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la barmaid qui n'avait aucune idée du danger qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant et sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa veste. La distance entre elle et le prédateur diminua de plus en plus alors qu'elle essayait d'allumer sa clope. Elle y arriva enfin et soupira de soulagement en tirant une taffe.

Un souffle froid parcourut son échine, et elle fit mine de se retourner. Dean se figea imperceptiblement, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et en une fraction de seconde il pouvait l'agripper et la plaquer contre le mur sans difficulté, le reste était du gâteau.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait fondre sur elle tel un tigre sur sa proie, il entendit un rapide coup d'ailes. Un choc se propagea ensuite dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle pendant un battement de cœur et il se retrouva dans une salle poussiéreuse, sombre et complètement vide.

Dean sourit malicieusement en sentant une présence derrière lui, en un clin d'œil, il fit volteface et plaqua son adversaire contre le mur qui se fissura sous la force de l'homme.

Avec une vitesse hallucinante, il passa sa main dans le trench coat de son ennemi et saisit son Angel Blade, la plaquant violemment sous la gorge de son rival.

Celui-ci avait posé sa main droite sur le crâne de Dean. Les yeux de ce dernier avaient été remplacés par deux lacs noirs lorsqu'il avait senti l'Ange près de lui.

\- Castiel… Souffla le démon avec un rictus amusé.

\- Dean. Prononça simplement le brun.

Dean le détailla intensément. Son ancien ami avait l'air épuisé, Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu de leur vivacité, une petite barbe de deux/trois jours peut-être dessinait sa mâchoire et entourait sa bouche, Aussi, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets châtains étaient ébouriffés et désordonnés, comme s'il venait de passer une nuit soit affreuse, soit d'enfer avec énormément de filles.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'Ange était sexy quand il était aussi débauché. Et Déjà son pantalon commençait à devenir de plus en plus étroit.

\- Alors, Angel, tu es venu pour me tuer huh ? Demanda l'ancien chasseur, accentuant la pression sur la gorge du brun.

Ses yeux verts refirent surface, rencontrant ceux envoutants de Castiel.

\- Ne me force pas à le faire. Répondit ce dernier, calmement.

Dean se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre son corps. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en sentant l'ange tressaillir sous lui.

\- Cas', Cas', Cas', Cas'… Répéta-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser me ramener à Sam, et je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Tu risquerais de me traquer et mon frère ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi huh ?

La respiration du démon s'entremêla à celle de Castiel. Ce dernier frissonna quand le souffle de Dean caressa sa gorge. Ses réactions ne firent qu'exciter encore plus l'ancien chasseur qui grogna doucement.

Il n'avait peut-être plus d'humanité, mais il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant son sauveur quand il avait été humain.

Il s'était toujours retenu, Cas' ayant été son ami. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'enfermer et d'ignorer ce désir brûlant qui explosait en lui.

Brutalement Le démon s'empara de la bouche de l'Ange. Celui-ci était paralysé, son corps entier était tendu et il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais il ne repoussa pas son assaillant non plus.

\- D-Dean… Gémit-il. Ar-Arrête… Ah !

L'ancien chasseur venait de mordre sauvagement la lèvre inférieure du brun, à présent tâchée d'une goutte de sang. Dean balada lentement sa langue sur la peau sensible et rosée, appréciant le goût sucré et ferreux de l'Ange.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, sa main droite quitta le crâne du démon et entoura sa nuque, pinçant légèrement la peau ferme pendant que son autre main se noyait dans les cheveux blonds foncés.

Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister, Le seul fait de sentir l'odeur de celui qu'il avait cherché pendant des semaines le rendait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait rêvé de ce moment, il avait rêvé de sentir Dean contre lui, de se faire envahir par cette chaleur magnifiquement coupable et terriblement bonne, de se laisser emprisonner par cette superbe tentation.

Alors, dans un soupir de satisfaction, il lâcha prise et entrouvrit sa bouche. Il passa timidement sa langue sur le contour intérieur de ses lèvres et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand le démon la caressa de la sienne, plaquant sa bouche sur celle de l'Ange avant de se mouvoir souplement contre lui. Castiel n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon, d'aussi chaud, d'aussi dangereux.

L'ancien chasseur ondula son corps, frottant son entrejambe contre celle du brun. Il ricana en sentant l'érection de sa proie collée à sa cuisse.

\- Je te fais tant d'effets que ça ?! Railla-t-il, quittant les lèvres désirées de sa victime pour aller embrasser sa gorge maintenant libérée de la lame froide.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Cas'. Il se cambra lorsque Dean titilla ses boutons de chair à travers sa chemise avec l'aide de l'Angel Blade.

Le bout du métal glacé navigua sur son torse, et à chaque fois que le démon appuyait à un endroit qu'il savait sensible, un gémissement torturé emplissait la pièce, ne faisant qu'accentuer son envie de le prendre, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- I'm gonna fuck you so hard Cas'. Susurra Dean à l'oreille du brun. I'm gonna destroy everything inside you, I'm gonna break you. And you will beg me to keep going.

A cet instant précis, Castiel n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et son état ne fit que s'aggraver quand son bourreau mordilla et lécha son lobe.

\- Enlève tes vêtements. Ordonna le blond d'une voix rauque.

L'Ange frémit et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Il se retrouva nu entre le mur en plâtre frais et la chair bouillante de l'ancien chasseur. Sa grâce avait agi indépendamment, comme contrôlée par son envie de plus en plus puissante.

Une étincelle affamée s'alluma dans les yeux verts de Dean qui dévora son ancien ami et son futur amant. Cas' était magnifique, une pureté inimaginable s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau, transpirant le long des plis marquant ses muscles fermes et parfaitement bien dessinés. Sa carrure était plutôt imposante, pas autant que celle du démon, mais assez pour paraître menaçante. Quelques veines zébraient ses avant-bras et se fondaient dans ses mains. Son regard auparavant clair était maintenant noir tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la luxure.

Si Dean avait encore été humain, Il aurait reculé et n'aurait pas touché l'Ange, Malheureusement (Ou Heureusement) pour ce dernier, Le démon que le chasseur était devenu avait terriblement envie de salir cette âme si pure et parfaite de son empreinte noire et dépravée.

Brusquement, Il attrapa Castiel à la base de la nuque, le détachant de la paroi blanche.

\- A quatre pattes. Déclara le blond.

Pendant un moment, Le brun ne bougea pas. Puis une décharge électrique traversa tout son être quand l'autre main de Dean se referma sur son érection douloureuse.

L'ancien chasseur tira les cheveux de L'Ange, maintenant sa tête en arrière sans aucune douceur. Il sentit la hampe de sa proie se raidir entre ses doigts.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter… Siffla-t-il avant de libérer sa victime, gardant tout de même une de ses mains dans sa nuque.

Castiel grogna et plia lentement les jambes avant de plaquer ses genoux et ses coudes au sol. Son regard bleu se posa immédiatement sur le parquet qui grinçait à chaque respiration profonde.

Derrière lui, il entendit Dean abandonner sa chemise et défaire sa ceinture avant d'abaisser son pantalon (et sûrement son boxer) à ses chevilles.

Soudain, l'Ange tressaillit. Quelque chose d'humide venait de taquiner son anneau de muscles et entrait lentement en lui. Il étouffa difficilement un gémissement de plaisir et tourna la tête pour voir que le démon le préparait.

Le doigt de ce dernier était extrêmement agile et Cas' ne put retenir le petit cri qui sortit de sa bouche quand son bourreau en rajouta un deuxième.

\- Oh Cas', You're so loud already… Railla-t-il en commençant les va et viens.

Il frôla la prostate du brun mais l'ignora sadiquement. Castiel serra les dents. A chaque mouvement, le démon effleurait son désir, Et à chaque fois, la respiration du brun se coupait. Ne tenant plus, il commença à bouger ses hanches en arrière, faisant en sorte qu'il s'enfonce encore plus en lui.

Un petit rire emplit la pièce, faisant frissonner Cas'.

\- Look at you Angel, All needy, Begging me with your body. Chuchota Dean en s'enlevant de lui.

L'Ange grogna en sentant le vide laissé par les doigts doués de son amant. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et se positionna juste devant son orifice, caressant la courbe de ses fesses de son sexe durci par l'excitation qui le submergeait.

La torture à présent était de garder le contrôle et d'attendre.

Ce que Castiel ne pouvait absolument pas faire à ce moment même.

\- Deeaaaan… Supplia-t-il . Please I-…

\- Tell me Angel. Murmura Dean en baladant une de ses mains dans le dos du brun.

\- I want-… Commença celui-ci. I need you…

\- Need me for what Cas' ?

L'ancien chasseur se colla un peu plus contre l'Ange, grimaçant à cause de la friction produite par leur peau.

\- I Need you to fuck me… Articula difficilement Cas'.

Aussitôt, Le démon agrippa ses hanches et le pénétra progressivement, presque douloureusement, s'enfonçant centimètre par centimètre. Un petit râle de douleur émana de Castiel, Ses mains se crispèrent sur le parquet, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et son corps trembla légèrement.

Une fois entièrement en lui, Dean s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, puis il commença à bouger son bassin, créant un rythme qui ne tarda pas à s'accélérer.

\- Damn Cas', Your ass feels amazing. Grogna-t-il

\- Ah-Aaah Dean… Harder please ! Haleta L'Ange. Fuck me Ha-AH !

La voix auparavant maîtrisée et grave venait d'atteindre quelques octaves suite à un coup de rein brutal.

Les va et viens se firent plus violents et plus rapides. Bientôt Castiel dut enfoncer ses ongles dans le parquet pour essayer de garder sa position, Le bois sec griffa ses paumes, ses genoux s'éraflèrent contre le sol. Des gémissements de plus en plus forts remplirent la pièce.

Dean encercla son bassin d'un bras puissant, le maintenant contre lui pendant que sa main se frayait un chemin vers les cheveux noirs de son amant, le saisissant par ses mèches brunes et le soulevant du sol.

Cas' frémit quand son dos rencontra le torse musclé du blond. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa proie, descendant petit à petit vers son omoplate qu'il mordit bestialement. Il sourit dangereusement en voyant L'Ange essayer de contrôler sa voix, honteux.

\- Scream for me Angel, I want that Heaven hears you scream my name. I want that the World knows you're mine. Ordonna Dean.

Au même moment, Il tapa le fondement de son amant.

\- Ah- Dean ! Gémit-il

Un autre coup traversa Castiel, stimulant tous ses nerfs.

\- DEAN ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le démon serra les dents et heurta encore la zone si sensible.

\- DEAN ! DEAN ! Cria celui-ci. I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA-

Rapidement, L'ancien chasseur se retira entièrement de lui, arrêtant son orgasme. Cas' retomba contre le parquet, se réceptionnant lourdement sur ses mains.

Sans prévenir, Dean revînt violemment, frappant de toutes ses forces sa prostate.

Un éclair blanc traversa la vision de Castiel qui se libéra en hurlant le nom du démon, Colorant le sol de sa semence. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, affaiblies par son orgasme et la puissance de son amant.

\- Such a dirty little slut for me. Come untouched like that, That's pretty naughty Angel… Chuchota-t-il.

Fermement, il agrippa L'Ange à ses hanches marquées par des ecchymoses, le remettant sur ses genoux. Cette fois-ci, Dean adopta un rythme plus calme.

\- Ah Cas'… Gémit-il. You're so tight, So good for me.

\- Humpf Dean … Souffla le brun.

Le démon sentit Castiel se resserrer autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans un étau chaud qui le rendit fou de plaisir.

\- FUCK CAS' !

Un grognement rauque fit trembler les murs et Dean vînt en Cas', S'écroulant au-dessus de lui, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs roulèrent sur leurs corps, Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, leurs muscles tremblaient.

L'Ancien chasseur mordit L'Ange à la base de la nuque avant de déposer des petits suçons tout le long de ses omoplates et de ses épaules.

\- You're mine, Angel. Murmura-t-il d'une voix possessive. Did you hear me ?

\- Yes Dean. Répondit Cas' d'une voix brisée.

\- Good. That was … Amazing Cas'. We have to do this again !

Le démon se retira et se releva en chancelant un peu, Il remonta son pantalon à sa taille, ramassa sa chemise, et se rhabilla. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant profondément. Doucement il se retourna vers Castiel qui était lentement en train de perdre conscience.

L'Ange sentit des doigts caresser quelques-unes de ses mèches sombres mouillées par la sueur, dégageant son visage paisible et endormi.

Avant d'être enveloppé par un épais voile noir, Il lui sembla entendre :

\- Be careful Cas' … And, Remember, Don't ever change …

Et Pendant un instant, un très court instant, Cas' eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Dean Winchester qu'il avait connu autrefois

Le Chasseur en qui il avait eu confiance

L'Homme vertueux qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition

La personne qui l'avait rendu humain

Oui, Il eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé Le Dean Winchester qu'il avait connu

Celui qu'il avait aimé et aimait encore éperdument.

* * *

 **~ Fin du OS ~**

Si _vos feels sont brisés suite à cette fin, Sachez que je me hais moi-même et que j'ai brisé aussi mes propres feels en écrivant ça._

 _En tout cas mes p'tits loups, J'espère que vous avez aimé ce OS et ce lemon x3_

 _Je ne pense pas avoir laissé de fautes, et je m'excuse si vous en avez trouvées._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez o/_

 _Aussi, dites moi si vous voulez une suite x3 Peut-être que j'en ferais une, je ne sais pas, On verra bien xD_

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous et de gros calins_

 _Et je vous dis à la prochaine ^^_

 _Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

 _\- Cam -_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes p'tits loups !

... BON OKAY ! GUILTY ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une suite x3 (Une suite qui va avoir une suite qui va avoir une suite et ainsi de suite xD)

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée o/ La mienne était d'enfer (C'est le cas de le dire xD)

Btw, je précise quelque chose que je n'ai pas du tout MAIS PAS DU TOUT précisé avant, dans le "1er chapitre"

 **J'osef presque la globalité de la saison 10** (En fait, non, je l'osef complètement *parce que je l'ai pas encore vu, pas taper*)

Donc, Basically, **C'est juste Angel!Cas' et Demon!Dean** qui copulent allègrement dans le bunker _fufufufufufu._

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas suivre "le fil rouge" de la saison :)

Sinon, cette fois ci, Dean est un peu plus doux x3 Vouala

Comme d'habitude, **le OS est en français mais des répliques (BEAUCOUP DE REPLIQUES) Sont en anglais** (Sorry, I can't help it)

Donc, pour ceux qui n'adhèrent pas du tout à ce style ou qui n'aiment pas l'anglais ...

La porte, c'est en haut à droite o/

 **Je précise aussi qu'il y a encore un lemon dans ce chapitre.**

(Et ça sera le cas pour tous les prochains chapitres, parce que j'aime les gays, j'aime le porn, donc j'aime le gay porn. Point.)

Je vous retrouve plus bas ^^

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Let me taint your soul**

 **Chapitre 2**

Castiel se réveilla lentement en sentant un rayon de soleil réchauffer le bas de son dos. Dans un petit râle endormi, il s'étira précautionneusement et s'arrêta quand une douleur traversa ses reins, le faisant gémir.

En un éclair, des souvenirs de la nuit passée refirent surface. Il frissonna en repensant aux mains de Dean caresser sa peau avant de le saisir fermement aux hanches, les marquant de sa poigne, il avait l'impression que son souffle chaud se baladait encore contre sa gorge, que sa voix grave et forte lui chuchotait toujours des mots obscènes à l'oreille.

Dans un grognement, il prit appuie sur ses jambes et ses bras et se releva difficilement, chancelant un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il grimaça et marcha un peu, frottant ses fesses péniblement.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il avisa ses vêtements pliés dans un coin de la pièce. Doucement, il se baissa et saisit ses affaires. Faiblement, il se rhabilla et enfila son trench coat.

Puis, dans un mouvement d'ailes rapide, il disparut, faisant s'envoler une couche de poussières.

* * *

Sam sursauta quand l'Ange arriva devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le Bunker et avait un sac imposant dans la main droite pendant que sa main gauche portait son shotgun.

\- Cas' ?! Tu vas bien ? Questionna le chasseur, inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Répondit simplement le brun.

\- Où étais-tu ?! Tu as été absent toute une journée! S'exclama-t-il.

Wow, Une journée ?! Sa grâce avait dû être sacrément épuisée pour qu'elle le force à dormir autant.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien… Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Tu as croisé Dean ? Demanda doucement Sam.

Cas' se figea, Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait croisé son frère et l'avait laissé partir après une nuit d'enfer.

\- Non. Mentit l'Ange.

Le petit frère soupira, désespéré.

\- Pendant ton absence, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un ancien ami à mon père, un chasseur, Il a besoin de moi. Je dois partir Cas', il habite assez loin, donc je ne serais pas de retour avant quelques jours voire une semaine, Je fais au plus vite. Néanmoins, je pense que Dean s'en sortira très bien sans moi. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire triste. Castiel, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, appelle moi, Si tu penses trouver quelque chose qui puisse «Arranger son cas » n'hésite pas, Je reviendrais rapidement. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout.

\- Sam, I'm an Angel of the Lord. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Le rassura le brun d'une voix douce.

Le plus grand hocha la tête, adressa un dernier regard à son ami et sortit du Bunker, laissant Cas' seul dans l'immense refuge.

Aussitôt, L'Ange s'empressa de se diriger vers une des salles de bain. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, il laissa tomber ses affaires, abandonnant ses vêtements par terre, et se glissa sous la douche, complètement nu. Il soupira en sentant l'eau chaude heurter sa peau avant de couler sur son corps, le réchauffant sous ses caresses brûlantes.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'Ange qui ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux mains puissantes de Dean. Il gémit en effleurant ses hanches encore marquées de deux ecchymoses bleues.

Peu à peu, son désir s'amplifia et laissa place à une érection honteuse.

Le brun grogna quand une de ses mains se resserra instinctivement autour de son membre durci. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour soigner ce genre de mal. Cas' se résigna donc à faire ce qu'il devait être fait.

Doucement, Il bougea sa main le long de sa hampe, Étouffant un petit râle de plaisir. Il accentua la pression sur le haut de son sexe avant de redescendre rapidement, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Il répéta plusieurs fois ce mouvement avant d'accélérer de plus en plus le rythme. Cette fois ci, un gémissement bruyant emplit la salle de bain.

Castiel ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cambrant.

Soudain, son imagination se libéra et ce n'était plus sa main mais la poigne de Dean qui l'emprisonnait progressivement. Ce n'était plus les gouttes chaudes qui s'écrasaient sur son dos, mais les crocs du démon qui se refermaient sur sa chair. Ce n'était plus ses doigts qui caressaient sa peau, mais les lèvres du blond qui déposaient de nombreux suçon et le marquaient avidement.

La respiration erratique et rapide, le corps tremblant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'Ange était l'image même de la luxure. Ses gémissements étaient devenus des grognements rauques et bestiaux.

La voix de Dean résonnait dans sa tête. De plus en Plus forte, Plus puissante, Plus grave, le forçant à accélérer les va et viens.

 _« Scream for me Angel »_

 _« Such a dirty little slut for me »_

 _« So good for me. »_

Cas' était à la limite de l'orgasme, serrant les dents en continuant ses mouvements rapides.

Une phrase s'imposa dans son esprit, l'empêchant de respirer et le figeant sur place une demi-seconde.

 _« You're mine, Angel. »_

La voix du chasseur claqua dans ses oreilles comme s'il était juste derrière lui, et cela suffit à l'Ange pour venir dans sa main, criant le prénom du démon, oubliant tout autour de lui.

Ses jambes tremblèrent et devinrent lourdes.

Secoué, Castiel s'adossa au mur carrelé de la douche, s'appuyant pour éviter de s'écrouler. Calmement, il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Une douleur lancinante traversa le bas de son dos, le faisant grimacer. Il quitta son appui, chancela un peu puis coupa l'eau chaude avant de sortir précautionneusement.

* * *

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Dean entra dans le Bunker. Ça avait été plus facile que prévu. Il descendit calmement les marches en marbre qu'il avait piétinées des dizaines de fois auparavant.

Sam parti, Il ne restait plus que Cas'. Et le Démon avait une terrible envie de revoir l'Ange. Certes, ce n'était pas son seul « jouet sexuel » mais c'était avec lui qu'il avait le plus de plaisir.

Il avait remarqué ça juste après sa partie de jambes en l'air avec le brun. En effet, quelques heures après, une charmante (et très sexy) jeune femme lui avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie, ce qu'il avait accepté bien sûr.

Malheureusement, Il n'avait pas vraiment pris son pied. La fille avait été douée, très douée, mais comparée à Cas', Ça avait été tout sauf exceptionnel. Dean ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il lui avait manqué, Il savait simplement que l'ange avait cette chose en plus qu'il adorait essayer de corrompre, cette résistance, ce perpétuel combat.

Souplement, comme un fauve, il arriva dans la grande bibliothèque qu'on pouvait voir depuis l'entrée et se glissa silencieusement vers une des tables où une vingtaine de livres étaient entassés.

Un rictus amusé fleurit sur le visage du démon lorsqu'il vit un vieux journal ouvert sur _« Comment localiser et soigner un démon le plus vite possible »_

Sa main se dirigea vers le livre, s'apprêtant à le saisir quand il entendit un gémissement bruyant étouffé par une porte. Il se stoppa et suspendit son geste, ses sens en alerte. Etait-ce un gémissement de douleur ou un gémissement de plais-

 _« Aaaah Fuck Ah-DEAN ! Hmmm »_ La voix de Cas' emplit la salle, désireuse et grave.

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, et un sourire dangereux se dessina sur le visage de l'ancien Chasseur, ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau, un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale, et il lécha sensuellement ses lèvres, sentant son pantalon devenir trop étroit à son goût

Damn, Castiel avait le don de l'exciter en à peine une seconde. Lui qui était relativement maître de ses pulsions n'était que pure bestialité au contact de l'ange, et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain se ferma bruyamment et des pas humides traversèrent le couloir, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la bibliothèque. Telle une ombre prédatrice, Dean disparut parmi les étagères contenant les archives.

Il étouffa difficilement un grognement sourd et brûlant d'anticipation en voyant Castiel entrer dans la grande pièce, seulement couvert d'une serviette nouée faiblement autour de sa taille, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

L'ange, ignorant le prédateur qui le dévorait du regard, s'assit délicatement à une table, grimaçant en sentant une légère douleur se propager dans ses reins toujours sensibles. Il soupira lourdement et attrapa le livre que Dean avait regardé juste avant, continuant là où il s'était arrêté.

Le démon en profita et sortit silencieusement de l'ombre, s'approchant rapidement et dangereusement de Castiel, perdu dans sa lecture et dans ses espoirs fous.

Il sentit alors un souffle chaud caresser sa nuque et avant qu'il puisse réagir, une voix grave et sensuel chuchota à son oreille :

\- Missed me Angel ?

Cas' se leva d'un bond, sautant de sa chaise et oubliant pendant un instant la douleur, L'adrénaline et le stress pulsant dans ses veines.

\- Dean … Murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

L'ancien chasseur sourit, et son sourire fit fondre les jambes du brun qui essayait désespérément d'ignorer l'envie de se coller à lui, de l'embrasser ou de respirer son odeur entêtante. Une tornade de sentiments contradictoires se mélangeait et le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque le démon se colla contre lui, plaquant son corps chaud contre le sien avant d'enfouir ses lèvres dans son cou. Castiel frémit en sentant Dean déposer des petits suçons avant de mordiller irrésistiblement sa peau ivoire, remontant progressivement vers son lobe qu'il suçota avant de souffler :

\- You're still kinda loud when you think of me huh ?

L'ange sentit son membre durcir juste en entendant la voix envoûtante et contrôlée du démon. Fuck. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

\- I heard you Angel, And I'm pretty sure that you're not plenty satisfied right now, are you ? Continua Dean sur le même ton.

Doucement, ses mains descendirent sur les hanches du brun, l'immobilisant fermement avant de bouger lentement son bassin contre le sien. Cette fois-ci, Cas' ne put se retenir.

\- Hmmm Dean… Gémit-il faiblement, emporté par cette sensation merveilleuse.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du blond qui accentua ses va et viens, sentant bientôt l'érection douloureuse de Castiel contre la sienne.

\- You're really kinky huh ? Being excited like that by the Devil's child… It's pretty naughty Angel… Susurra-t-il.

Rapidement, il se retira et retourna l'ange avant de le pencher au-dessus de la table d'une manière relativement douce, ne lui laissant aucune chance de riposter. Cas' se figea et frissonna quand son torse toucha le bois frais. Il sentit la serviette glisser sur sa peau et tomber au sol, dévoilant sa nudité.

La main de Dean navigua entre ses omoplates et descendit sur son dos délicatement, le mordant comme une brûlure ardente. Castiel mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure avant de supplier d'une voix presque vulnérable :

\- Dean… I- Please don't-

Il fut coupé par le démon qui embrassa lentement son dos avant de mordiller légèrement son oreille, prenant son temps pour parsemer sa peau de multiples baisers.

\- Don't worry Angel, I'll be gentle this time … Grogna-t-il.

Cas' sentit son corps se détendre instantanément. Il ne savait pas si faire confiance à un démon était un bon plan… Mais ce n'était pas un simple démon… C'était Dean, et Dean ne lui avait jamais menti.

Tout à coup, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose lécher souplement son entrée et gémit bruyamment. Faiblement, il tourna la tête et vit du coin de l'œil ce que l'ancien chasseur était en train de lui faire. Dean taquinait sadiquement son anneau de muscles avec sa langue et -que Père le pardonne- ça le rendait complètement fou.

Il titilla ses nerfs et envoya une décharge de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Castiel étouffa honteusement un petit cri de plaisir, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

\- It's okay Cas', I wanna hear you curse and moan... Murmura Dean, se retirant légèrement.

Sa langue fut rapidement remplacée par deux doigts tout aussi agiles qui exercèrent une pression terriblement parfaite sur sa prostate alors qu'il continuait à lécher son entrée, préparant le brun.

Bientôt, ce dernier se cambra et recula son bassin, cherchant à satisfaire le désir qui traversait son corps et forçant le démon à s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, touchant cet endroit si spécial qui l'envoyait au septième ciel.

\- You want it bad, don't you ? Grogna Dean, augmentant la force de ses va et viens accompagnés par ses coups de langues.

\- Aaaah- Deeaan- Fuck- Gémit Cas', bruyamment, sa voix dérapant et grimpant de quelques octaves.

\- Hmmm Cas'... You turn me on when you're like that...

L'ancien chasseur retira ses doigts et ricana en entendant le gémissement mécontent de L'Ange. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses fesses avant de remonter sur son dos et ses omoplates, mordant sa peau, possessif.

Castiel tressaillit quand la poigne de Dean se referma sur son érection, descendant légèrement sa main avant de remonter doucement, taquinant son gland entre deux doigts.

\- Fuck Cas' You're so hard already... Souffla-t-il, Accélérant les mouvements de son poignet.

Cas' se cambra violemment, Collant son dos contre le torse encore couvert de son bourreau avant de trembler faiblement.

\- Deeeaan... Gemit-il, les yeux mi-clos.

\- What is it Angel ? Demanda calmement Dean, embrassant sa gorge découverte.

\- Wanna-Ah- Feel you... Humpf... Haleta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au démon qui s'éloigna un peu de sa proie, la libérant de son étreinte un court instant. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, ses vêtements tombèrent à terre et Dean reprit sa position au-dessus de Cas', se plaquant à lui, complètement nu.

Castiel frissonna d'anticipation lorsque l'érection de l'ancien chasseur effleura son anneau de muscles. Il dut faire preuve d'un immense self control pour ne pas bouger son bassin en arrière. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur la table, la griffant légèrement, sa respiration était lourde et rapide, levant et abaissant sa cage thoracique violemment, ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses inspirations et frottaient contre le torse musclé du démon. A chaque fois que leur peau se touchait, les deux amants frémissaient, adorant la friction de leurs corps.

Puis, ne tenant plus, Dean entra doucement en Cas', serrant les dents quand l'étau chaud l'emprisonna. La respiration de l'ange se coupa en sentant son amant s'enfoncer entièrement en lui, appuyant sur sa prostate.

Pendant un moment, Dean ne bougea pas, torturant Castiel qui essayait désespérément de mouvoir ses hanches sous la force du démon.

\- Dean-... Grogna-t-il. Please-I-... I need you to-Hmmm-Move... I-I can't...

\- What's wrong Angel ? Ronronna Dean, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du brun. I thought you liked it deep...

Cas' gémit douloureusement en dessous de lui, ondulant désespérément, le front collé à la table, les doigts incrustés dans le bois brillant, les mains immobilisées par celles de l'ancien chasseur.

\- Deeeaan... supplia-t-il. I'm begging you... fuck me please... I want-

\- Don't worry Cas'. Le coupa Dean. I'm gonna give you what you want.

Doucement, Il roula ses hanches, se retirant un peu avant de revenir avec plus de force. Un rythme régulier et légèrement rapide s'installa. Et le démon ne tarda pas à toucher la prostate de l'Ange qui laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

\- You like it don't you ? Being fucked by a sinner like me against a table... Grogna Dean, accélérant ses va et viens.

Cette fois ci, il la heurta plus violemment et Cas' cria, incapable d'étouffer son extase.

\- Y-Yes... Articula-t-il difficilement.

Un rictus dangereux étira les lèvres de l'ancien chasseur qui saisit le sexe douloureux de sa victime, l'enfermant dans une poigne de fer, glissant sa main jusqu'à la base de sa verge avant de remonter jusqu'en haut. Il réitéra son action plusieurs fois, adoptant le même rythme qu'il avait instauré avec son bassin.

\- DEAN ! S'exclama Castiel lorsque le démon tapa merveilleusement bien l'endroit qui le rendait fou. I-I'm gonna-

\- Me too Cas'... Grogna Dean, se contrôlant difficilement.

Soudain, il sentit l'Ange frissonner et tressaillir autour de lui, l'enserrant dans une tempête de sensations toutes plus exceptionnelles les unes que les autres, et avant qu'il puisse prévenir, le démon vînt en Cas', criant son nom.

Ce dernier fut frappé par l'orgasme au même moment, transporté par la douce chaleur de Dean qui emplissait maintenant son corps.

Il colora la table de sa semence avant d'être plaqué contre le bois par l'ancien chasseur qui s'était écroulé sur lui, la respiration erratique.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, des gouttes de sueur roulant sur leurs corps entrelacés.

Dean se redressa faiblement et traça la nuque de Cas' de ses lèvres.

\- Fuck Cas'... jura-t-il, la voix cassée. You got me so crazy when you squeeze me like that...You're always so fucking tight...

\- Hmmm Dean… Soupira Castiel, les yeux fermés, paisible.

Le blond se retira de lui, encerclant sa taille de ses bras musclés avant de le tourner doucement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'Ange.

Délicatement, il passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et agrippa ses cuisses, le soulevant de terre sans difficulté et le faisant s'asseoir sur la table. Cas' avait instinctivement glissé ses doigts derrière la nuque de Dean, caressant sa peau douce et ferme.

\- Dean… That was… Souffla-t-il.

\- Awesome. Chuchota l'ancien chasseur, finissant la phrase de l'Ange.

Ce dernier rit faiblement et colla son front contre celui du démon. Il fut surpris de ne pas le voir reculer ou rompre le contact. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et pendant un très court instant Castiel eut l'impression de retrouver le vrai Dean Winchester.

Et ce sentiment ne fut qu'amplifié quand la bouche du blond emprisonna la sienne, mouvant ses lèvres gracieusement. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Celui-ci était relativement doux et lent, s'opposant totalement à leur échange précédent qui était sauvage et violent.

Lentement, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres et Cas' put apercevoir un rictus satisfait sur le visage du démon qui reprit son expression insolente.

\- So, Sammy isn't here right huh… ? Commença-t-il.

\- He's coming back in a week, I think…

\- Good… It gives us lots of time to do lots of things… Susurra Dean de sa voix grave.

Il caressa -presque tendrement- les cheveux sombres de l'Ange qui se détendit en sentant sa main jouer avec quelques mèches. Il ferma les yeux sous le toucher hypnotisant du démon.

\- Who owns you ? Questionna ce dernier.

\- You… I'm yours Dean, all yours… Répondit Castiel dans un soupir de contentement.

\- Yes you are… You're mine.

L'ancien chasseur s'approcha un peu plus de Cas' et mordilla son lobe, souriant en entendant le gémissement étouffé de son amant.

\- See ya Angel... Murmura-t-il.

Soudain, Castiel ne sentit plus sa présence et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Dean avait disparu, le laissant seul et complètement nu au milieu de la bibliothèque.

L'ange soupira lourdement avant de gratter nerveusement sa nuque. Néanmoins, un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être que sa situation n'était pas si mal finalement.

* * *

 **~Fin du Chapitre 2~**

 _Voilà voilà ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :)_

 _En tout cas, moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire x3 (Comme d'hab' fufufufufufu)_

 _Bon, j'ai été plus gentille que la dernière fois hein x') (Never forget les feels brisés buh)_

 _S'il y a des fautes, sachez que je m'en excuse ^^_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Gros bisous et gros calins_

 _Et je vous dis à la prochaine o/_

 _Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

 _\- Cam -_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes p'tits loups ^^

Voilà la suite de "Let me taint your soul" x3, Désolée, ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps à écrire que le précédent ^^"

J'espère que vous avez passé un SUPER HALLOWEEN DE MALADE (Perso, je me suis éclatée xD)

Petit rappel :

 **Cette fanfic ne se concentre PAS Sur la saison 10**

 **Ce n'est que Angel!Cas' et Demon!Dean dans le bunker**

Voilà voilà x)

Globalement, La fanfic est en français mais... **LES REPLIQUES EN ANGLAIS ONT ENVAHI MON ESPRIT**

UGH, Désolée pour ça aussi, Je sais que ça perturbe des lecteurs de mélanger deux langues. Personnellement, j'adore alterner (Parce que j'adore l'anglais aussi-

 _\- Tu racontes ta vie là !_

Oui désolée, pardon.)

Donc, soit vous vous armez de google translate, soit... Vous connaissez la sortie : En haut à droite ^^

 **ENCORE ET TOUJOURS UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE** _eheheheheh_

Je vous retrouve plus bas o/

Enjoy !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Let me taint your soul**

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Aaaah- Deeeaaan ! DEAN !

\- Hmmm Fuck- CAS' !

Les deux amants vinrent en même temps, l'orgasme traversant leurs corps, puis ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, la respiration folle et irrégulière, soulevant brutalement leurs cages thoraciques.

Cas' était allongé sur le ventre et plaqué contre le matelas, immobilisé par le poids et l'envergure de Dean. Un petit rire las s'échappa de la gorge de ce dernier, emplissant la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- I'm gonna have to thank Sammy for going for so long… Murmura-t-il.

Son front tomba sur l'épaule de l'Ange et il en profita pour mordiller et embrasser son omoplate. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait découvert que Castiel était terriblement sensible à cet endroit précis, étant donné que c'était la « base de ses ailes », même si celles-ci restaient invisibles.

Un gémissement faible résonna dans la pièce, faisant sourire le démon qui déposa un petit suçon sur la peau de son amant avant de prendre péniblement appui sur ses coudes, se retirant progressivement de lui.

Une fois libéré un peu de son étreinte puissante, Cas' se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos, faisant face à Dean qui le surplombait toujours. L'ange planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts de l'ancien chasseur et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant doucement vers lui et emprisonnant ses lèvres.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent presque instinctivement, se caressant et se taquinant pendant que leurs bouches se mouvaient amplement l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser devînt rapidement plus sauvage et ils durent bientôt se séparer, reprenant leur souffle.

Castiel se redressa et traça la mâchoire du démon de ses lèvres, l'embrassant et descendant sur sa gorge qu'il mordit légèrement, appréciant le grognement de plaisir qu'il provoqua.

Dean frissonna imperceptiblement en sentant les crocs de l'Ange titiller sa chair. Plusieurs jours étaient passés (Deux peut-être trois) et ces derniers temps, l'ancien chasseur avait appris à apprécier - et même à aimer- le toucher de son amant.

Lorsque Cas' baladait sa main sur son corps, il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant et de paisible. Et même si le démon avait encore du mal à l'accepter, il n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde -Ou peut-être pour dix Castiel en plus-.

\- You know… Commença l'ange lentement. For once… You could stay here with me…

\- Sorry Angel, I don't do cuddle. Le coupa Dean, amusé.

Cas' releva la tête, rencontrant son regard et fronçant les sourcils.

\- I'm not asking you to tell me « I love you » or watch the sunset with me, or, I don't know, hug me. Grogna-t-il. I just… I just want you to stay with me a little longer.

\- And I'm telling you that I don't do this. Répliqua le démon, soudain très sérieux.

\- So what ? I'm basically just a toy to you ?! S'exclama Castiel.

\- No, Cas', that's not… You're not-

\- Then What am I ?! Le coupa-t-il.

Dean resta bouche bée pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ce qui était sûr c'était que, pour lui, Cas' était tout sauf un jouet.

Plus il restait avec lui, plus il commençait à l'apprécier et à aimer sa compagnie et à présent, ce n'était plus seulement pour le sexe. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait. Les sentiments compliquaient toujours les choses, surtout pour un démon qui ne devait, logiquement, pas avoir d'humanité.

Et si Dean éprouvait de quelconques sentiments pour l'Ange, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

L'ancien chasseur soupira. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel en soufflant « Goodbye Angel… » Puis disparut sans aucun bruit, laissant Cas' dans sa chambre, seul.

* * *

Castiel se réveilla laborieusement dans un grognement rauque. Par réflexe, il balada son bras à côté de lui, froissant les draps et ne trouvant que du vide.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers. Il s'apprêtait à refermer les yeux et à replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit un bruit aigu, comme si quelque chose avait heurté le sol, suivi d'une voix grave et énervée.

L'ange prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa, passant ses jambes hors du lit et se levant. Il chancela une demi-seconde et s'étira dans un petit râle de douleur. Il saisit ensuite son boxer et l'enfila en toute hâte puis ramassa un T-shirt noir qui traînait au sol.

Un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il le passa au-dessus de sa tête et le déroula le long de son torse. Dean était plus large d'épaule que lui alors le T-shirt était assez ample, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça.

Il n'aimait pas que ses vêtements collent à sa peau… Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses ailes étaient emprisonnées.

Il soupira et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre, sortant à pas de loup. Rien ne lui confirmait qu'il s'agissait bien de Dean, alors il devait être prudent.

Les bruits le conduisirent jusque dans la cuisine, il se mit à couvert derrière le mur qui le séparait de la pièce, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait trouver et sursauta quand il entendit une voix grave bien connue s'adresser à lui.

\- Get out of there Cas' … I know you're here, I can smell you… And I'm not in the mood for playing hide and seek.

Castiel sourit légèrement et entra dans la cuisine où il put apercevoir le démon, torse nu, la tête dans le frigo, penché, un bras sur la porte du meuble pendant que son autre main fouillait et poussait les ingrédients frais.

Les yeux de l'ange se baladèrent le long de ses jambes arquées, dévorant l'arrière de ses cuisses musclées et la courbe ferme de ses fesses moulées dans son jean délavé et troué, puis remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale et se bloquèrent sur ses épaules puissantes surplombant ses omoplates saillantes qui épousaient tous ses mouvements, les faisant onduler sous sa peau.

\- Here it is ! S'exclama joyeusement Dean.

Il sortit une boite en plastique du frigo et la leva fièrement au-dessus de sa tête dans un signe victorieux.

\- Gotcha !

L'ancien chasseur posa fièrement le reste de la Pie sur la table et se retourna vers Cas', son éternel rictus insolent aux lèvres. D'un air faussement innocent, il balada sa main sur sa gorge puis la passa derrière sa nuque, grattant légèrement ses cheveux courts.

\- See something that you like Angel ? Railla-t-il.

Castiel déglutit difficilement et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Celui-ci laissa apparaître deux immenses lacs noirs à la place de ses pupilles vertes et s'humidifia les lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner l'ange. Une seconde plus tard, la couleur pétillante de ses yeux refit surface, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun.

Il n'était jamais habitué à ce changement, et voir Dean le maîtriser aussi rapidement le surprenait toujours.

\- What are you doing here Dean ? Demanda calmement Castiel, les bras croisés contre son torse. I thought you didn't wanna stay…

\- I don't…

\- So… Why are you here, half naked, in the kitchen ?

\- Well… after our delicious angry sex I was ready to go but I changed my mind… Commença-t-il.

\- Oh Yeah ? Why ?

\- I guess because I wanted to take a shower and see if there was any pie left !

\- Well, It doesn't explain me why you're half naked…

\- The reason is simple, You're wearing it.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers son T-shirt et rougit un peu avant de marmonner :

\- Sorry… If you want it back it's okay I can-

Il avait déjà commencé à l'enlever lorsqu'il fut stoppé par Dean.

\- Nah, you can have it, I bet you love smelling my scent and finding me half naked in the kitchen, plus, I kinda like being shirtless, I know it's disturbing you, and I really, really like it … Chuchota-t-il en s'approchant progressivement de l'ange qui ne pouvait détourner son regard.

Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud du démon caresser son visage, prêt à recevoir le baiser qu'il mourrait d'envie de déguster.

Puis, la respiration profonde de l'ancien chasseur s'éloigna et Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour le voir installé sur une chaise, en train de dévorer littéralement sa Pie.

Cas' s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur la table, balançant énergiquement ses jambes de bas en haut et ne quittant pas Dean du regard.

\- I thought demons weren't hungry …

\- Yeah, well, If I missed something, It's pie ! Damn, It's still awesome… Articula le Winchester difficilement, la bouche pleine.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Castiel quand il vit dans quel état était Dean. Il n'avait jamais mangé proprement, ce n'était pas en étant un démon qu'il allait commencer.

\- What is it Angel ? Grogna-t-il, n'appréciant pas que son amant se moque de lui.

\- You… Your face is covered in pie… Gloussa celui-ci, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Il s'attira un regard mauvais de la part de l'ancien chasseur, ce qui le fit encore plus sourire. Puis il se pencha vers lui en saisissant une serviette et murmura :

\- Here let me…

Dean eut un mouvement de recul enDe sentant Cas' ressuyer délicatement le restant de pie qu'il avait tout autour des lèvres. Il avait toujours dû mal avec ce problème de « Personal space » et le fait qu'il soit un démon n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Soudain, il tressaillit lorsque quelque chose de chaud et d'humide effleura sa bouche, léchant la pâte sucrée et l'enlevant de sa peau. Il reconnut rapidement la langue de Castiel qui taquina ses lèvres avidement.

Le démon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange et il put voir qu'ils étaient entièrement dilatés par la luxure, et cette seule vision le fit frissonner d'impatience.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Cas' et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant passionnément, se battant pour le contrôle, leurs langues s'entrelaçant et se heurtant avant de s'unir.

Dean tourna un peu la tête, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce que l'ange gémisse faiblement.

Il recula alors et se leva pour se positionner face à Castiel qui écarta mécaniquement les jambes, le laissant se glisser entre elles et l'envelopper de ses bras.

Accompagné de son fidèle petit sourire dangereux, Dean le rapprocha de lui avec une vivacité brutale, collant son bassin contre le sien. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et embrassa sa gorge, mordillant sa peau et déposant de nombreux suçons, le marquant.

\- Dean … Soupira Cas', le corps éveillé par des petits pics de plaisir.

\- Already needy huh Angel ? I knew you were going to like that … But I've never thought you were going to be such a slut for me… Susurra le démon, léchant son lobe.

\- I know you like it when I'm a slut for you… Demon ! Répliqua Castiel avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh look at him, Sassy little puppy trying to bite. Ricana Dean.

\- I can bite you whenever you want Winchester… Chuchota l'ange, amusé.

\- Yeah ? Try me ! Grogna le plus âgé des frères.

Il sursauta et étouffa un petit hoquet de surprise quand il sentit les canines de son amant se refermer sur sa chair. La douleur vive fut remplacée par une chaleur extatique produite par la bouche de Cas' sur sa peau.

Ce dernier passa ses mains dans son dos, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui alors qu'il remontait lentement vers ses lèvres, croisant ses jambes et collant son entrejambe à la sienne.

\- Dean… I want you… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Being bossy now ? Railla le démon.

\- Don't act like you don't like it… Chuchota Castiel, collant son front contre le sien.

\- You're right, I love it… Avoua-t-il.

Lentement, il glissa une de ses mains sous son T-shirt pendant que l'autre pinçait doucement une de ses fesses. L'ange se cambra quand Dean taquina un bouton de chair avant de descendre lentement vers son boxer.

Cas' frissonna en sentant les doigts froids de son amant passer la barrière élastique de son sous-vêtement, effleurant son membre durci. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant un petit gémissement aigu.

\- Deeeean… Souffla-t-il en cachant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier.

\- Tell me how much you want me Cas', I wanna hear every sinful moans, every dirty words, every loud groans that you're gonna make … Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Castiel s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était sa seule protection qui le retenait de sombrer dans le néant.

\- Dean- Hmmm- I wanna feel you against me, feel yours hands upon my skin, your lips kissing me roughly… Commença-t-il

Plus l'ange parlait, plus Dean refermait sa main autour de son érection, imposant de légers va et viens qui ne tardèrent pas à s'accélérer quand Cas' poursuivit.

\- I- Ah- Dean- I love when you're biting me, when you're telling me that I'm yours, when you claim me, over and over…

Le démon abaissa plus brutalement sa main et la remonta rapidement, adoptant un rythme qui entraînait de plus en plus Castiel dans la folie.

\- Keep going. Ordonna Dean, mordillant lentement sa gorge.

\- When you make me forget everything, when you talk dirty to me and when you fuck me ha- AH Oh my- DEAN ! STOP ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le plus âgé des Winchester s'arrêta brutalement, sentant le brun se tendre sous sa poigne, sa respiration folle et profonde.

\- What is it Angel ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

\- If you keep going like that I'm gonna come… Haleta-t-il, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- That's the point. I wanna make you come over and over till you're begging me to stop…

Le démon raffermit sa prise sur son amant, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Cas' renversa sa tête en arrière, dévoilant un peu plus sa gorge et lui donnant plus d'accès. Bientôt, sa peau ivoire fut recouverte de traces écarlates.

\- Ah- Trust me- I- I'd love to do it really but- Hmm- We're in the kitchen and- Fuck- It's kinda wrong to have sex here. Articula difficilement l'ange entre deux gémissements graves.

\- I don't care Cas'. Répondit simplement Dean, emprisonnant avidement ses lèvres.

\- Hmmm- Plus I really, really, want you inside me now … Continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Lentement Il ondula contre le corps chaud de l'ancien chasseur qui serra les dents et grogna faiblement sous la friction du tissu contre son érection douloureuse.

\- Damn it Cas'- Maugréa-t-il.

\- Bedroom ?

\- Bedroom, Now.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castiel qui déploya sa grâce, disparaissant et emportant Dean avec lui dans un mouvement d'ailes rapide.

* * *

Dean grogna bestialement quand il plaqua l'ange au matelas, il s'empressa de le déshabiller et de jeter ses vêtements hors du lit. Ses lèvres se baladèrent sur ses omoplates avant de les mordiller, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Le démon sourit et descendit progressivement. Cas' frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant caresser ses fesses fermes.

\- W-Wait Dean hmmm… Articula-t-il difficilement quand le blond embrassa sa peau chaude, l'arrêtant.

\- What's wrong ? Marmonna Dean d'une voix grave.

\- I-I wanna see you… Souffla le brun faiblement.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement troublé par la respiration puissante du plus vieux Winchester. Castiel se tendit imperceptiblement, soudain anxieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Puis, des bras puissants l'entourèrent et il se retrouva en une fraction de seconde à cheval sur Dean qui avait ses mains verrouillées sur les hanches de l'ange.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et emprisonna ses lèvres avidement, murmurant un petit « Thank you » à travers le baiser.

Instinctivement, Il bougea souplement son bassin, créant une friction terriblement parfaite sur l'érection encore emprisonnée du démon. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Cas' effleura son torse de sa bouche et lécha ses boutons de chair. Dean tressaillit en dessous de lui, essayant de retenir un râle de plaisir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux entièrement dilatés par la luxure.

\- Sensitive huh ? Railla Castiel, prenant son temps pour descendre jusqu'au bassin brûlant de son amant.

\- Hmpf- Cas'… Siffla le blond entre ses dents. Rid me of my pants now.

L'ange ricana et déboutonna lentement son pantalon avant de le retirer, emportant par la même occasion son boxer et libérant le sexe durci du blond qui soupira de plaisir.

Les doigts du démon se frayèrent un chemin vers l'entrée du brun, taquinant son orifice.

\- Oh Angel… You're still opened from earlier, I don't even have to stretch you… Ronronna-t-il. I can fuck you right now…

\- Aaaah- Please- Want you now… Chuchota Cas'.

Un rictus amusé se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de Dean. Sa prise sur les hanches de son amant se raffermit et il le guida progressivement. Son gland titilla le sensible anneau de muscles avant d'entrer doucement.

Le démon renversa sa tête en arrière, transporté par la chaleur serrée de Castiel. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque l'ancien chasseur s'enfonça entièrement en lui.

\- Ride me Angel… Susurra-t-il, serrant le bas de ses flancs entre ses doigts, le marquant.

L'ange roula son bassin puis prit appui sur le torse de Dean, se soulevant puis se rabaissant. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus erratiques, de plus en plus irrésistibles. Et le démon ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il ondula ses hanches, faisant en sorte que leurs bassins se rencontrent et s'unissent en un rythme parfait.

Les mains de Castiel se posèrent sur les épaules du blond, s'agrippant à lui et collant son front contre le sien.

Dean dévora le brun du regard et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment magnifique, ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'une étincelle sauvage, ses épaules se mouvaient agilement, ses cheveux retombaient légèrement sur son front, sa bouche s'entrouvrait à chaque inspiration, laissant passer des gémissements devenant plus puissants à chaque va et vient.

Tout à coup, un cri de plaisir emplit la chambre et Dean sut qu'il venait de toucher cet endroit parfaitement sensible, envoyant Cas' dans une autre dimension.

\- Dean, Dean, DEAN ! Hurla-t-il quand le démon réitéra son action encore et encore.

\- Let go Cas', Let go. Murmura-t-il en saisissant le membre de l'ange, le serrant un peu dans sa paume.

Une chaleur familière commença à envahir les veines de Castiel, ses muscles se figèrent doucement, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau satinée de son amant, le faisant grimacer, et un éclair de plaisir traversa tous ses nerfs, les stimulant au même moment.

Dean sentit Cas' se resserrer autour de lui. Il connaissait l'ange par cœur et savait qu'il était à la limite de se laisser submerger.

\- It's okay Angel… Murmura-t-il.

\- D-Deeaaan Dean I-

\- Come, Come baby. Continua le blond.

Cette dernière parole résonna en boucle dans l'esprit de Castiel, l'envoyant facilement au septième ciel. Il vînt entre les doigts du démon, gémissant bruyamment son nom. Peu de temps après, l'ancien chasseur se libéra en lui, l'orgasme l'aveuglant un moment.

Cas' s'écroula sur le torse musclé de Dean dans un soupir de satisfaction. Les deux amants haletèrent pendant quelques minutes, leurs cages thoraciques se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de leurs respirations profondes.

La grâce de l'ange se déploya et nettoya ce qui restait de leur plaisir. Puis Castiel se redressa et déposa des petits baisers le long des clavicules saillantes du blond qui soupira paisiblement. Le plus vieux Winchester se retira du brun et l'enveloppa de ses bras, partageant sa chaleur.

\- I thought you didn't « do cuddle »… Lança Cas', brisant le silence.

\- Shut up Angel. Grogna Dean de sa voix grave.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'ange qui se blottit un peu plus contre le démon, les yeux fermés, se détendant instantanément et se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur.

* * *

 **~Fin du chapitre 3~**

 _Vouala x3_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut o/ ^^_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment repéré de fautes, mais si vous en voyez, dîtes le moi :)_

 _Aussi, Dites moi ce que vous en pensez o/_

 _Gros bisous sur vos petites fesses xD ~_

 _Et à la prochaine ;)_

 _(PS : Je bosse sur une autre fanfic en parallèle ^^ Donc peut-être que le prochain chapitre tardera un peu)_

 _Petite ou Grosse Review ? :p_

 _Kiss & Peace_

 _\- Cam -_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les p'tits loups ^^ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le sortir x'D Mon mojo était un peu cassé et en faisait qu'à sa tête, ugh, sorry.

Aussi, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédent.

MAIS

Il est **TRES SMUTTY** fufufufufu ~

 **Les petits rappels : /!\ CETTE FIC NE SE CONCENTRE PAS SUR LA SAISON 10 /!\**

 **/!\ LES REPLIQUES SONT EN ANGLAIS /!\**

Reviews anonymes x3 (Désolée, je l'ai pas fait dans les précédents chapitres ugh) :

 _"Guest" : Merci beaucoup ^^ Il reste un dernier chapitre après celui-ci :)_

 _Drayy : Wow Merci :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire :p_

 _InconnuBobby : Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ~ Merci pour la review (Et merci de ton soutien pour l'Anglais/Français o/)_

Je vous retrouve plus bas o/

Enjoyyyyy !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Let me taint your soul**

 **Chapitre 4**

Castiel se réveilla lentement, Émergeant d'un sommeil profond. Une caresse chaude sur son torse le força à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard hypnotique de Dean.

Ce dernier était à califourchon sur lui et embrassait tendrement sa peau, la parsemant de nombreux baisers accompagnés de quelques suçons.

\- Hmm Dean... Souffla Cas' d'une voix rauque. What are you doing ?

\- Shut up and Relax. Ordonna le Winchester.

Calmement, il continua sa descente puis arriva au niveau de son boxer où il balada sa main, créant une friction parfaite. L'ange se tendit sous son toucher, Son membre commençant à se durcir progressivement.

Avec un petit sourire, Le Démon mordilla avidement ses hanches, faisant rougir sa chair, et pressa sa paume contre l'érection du brun qui gémit faiblement et glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant, effleurant le haut de son dos.

L'ancien Chasseur abaissa lentement son boxer, libérant son sexe dressé. Il balada ensuite ses doigts le long des veines chaudes, remontant et descendant le long de sa verge, arrachant des gémissements étranglés à Cas'.

Le corps de ce dernier était figé, crispé. Ses orteils se recroquevillaient, ses jambes tremblaient et ses bras tressaillaient. Sa respiration se coupa quand le souffle brûlant de Dean enveloppa son désir.

Péniblement, il baissa la tête et le vit se pencher un peu plus.

\- D-Dean Wait. Lança Castiel, les dents serrées. Y-You don't have to do this...

Le Winchester se redressa un peu et regarda l'ange, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- I know Cas'. Commença-t-il. But I want to. Don't worry.

Il reprit ensuite sa tâche, ne quittant pas le brun des yeux.

Celui-ci fut transpercé par un éclair de plaisir quand les lèvres superbes du démon se refermèrent autour de son gland avant de le lécher, le taquinant.

Dean le prit un peu plus en bouche et commença à balader sa langue autour de lui, se concentrant sur les endroits qu'il savait sensibles.

Cas' glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'ancien chasseur et agrippa son épaule de son autre main. Il se cambra et gémit bruyamment quand son amant donna un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé.

Le démon instaura alors un va et vient, Laissant l'ange s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge.

Ce qui se passa rapidement lorsque Castiel bougea instinctivement son bassin en avant, aveuglé par la chaleur humide qui l'entourait.

\- Tut-Tut-Tut. Stay still Angel. Or I'll have to stop... Murmura Dean en se retirant légèrement.

\- Gngnnn pl-please don't stop... Supplia Cas', le souffle court.

\- Hungry for my mouth already ? Railla Le demon.

\- Ah- Y-yeah p-please it's amazing, you're amazing. Haleta l'ange, essayant d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, sans succès.

Le Winchester ricana avant de reprendre sa magnifique torture. Cette fois ci, il immobilisa fermement le bassin du brun, le plaquant au matelas en lui arrachant un grognement frustré.

Castiel lâcha prise quand Dean déposa de nombreux baisers le long de sa hampe. Un plaisir extatique émergea au sein de l'ange qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements et ses râles de plaisir, augmentant par la même occasion l'excitation du démon.

Ce dernier entoura Cas' de ses lèvres avant de descendre progressivement, l'emprisonnant entièrement dans sa cavité chaude.

\- Oh my- D-Dean ! S'exclama Castiel, le corps frissonnant.

Il baissa les yeux, Dévorant son amant du regard. Dean était magnifique, les cheveux ébouriffés, les pupilles dilatées, occultant presque le vert. L'ange aurait pu venir juste en le détaillant.

Le démon grogna sourdement, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans les veines du brun. Des étincelles de jouissance éclatèrent en lui et sa cage thoracique se souleva en une respiration profonde, sa main crispée dans les cheveux de Dean, les tirant légèrement.

Une chaleur incontrôlable l'envahit, le poussant de plus en plus vers cette sensation superbe.

\- D-Dean I'm gonna- I'm gonna- Oh FUCK ! S'exclama l'ange.

L'ancien chasseur libéra ses hanches et massa lentement ses bourses.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour envoyer Castiel au septième ciel et il se libéra dans la bouche du démon qui avala rapidement avant de se lécher les lèvres avec un petit sourire et d'embrasser avidement le sexe frémissant du brun.

Cas' haletait péniblement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, son récent orgasme consumant toute son énergie.

Il attira Dean vers lui, fermant les yeux et frottant tendrement son nez contre le sien, appréciant son souffle brûlant sur son visage. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, suçant et mordillant un peu sa lèvre inférieure.

Le Démon se retira lentement et dévora son amant du regard avant de murmurer :

\- Good Morning Angel...

* * *

\- What are you looking at ?! S'exclama Dean.

Il était adossé nonchalamment au plan de travail de la cuisine, une bière ouverte à la main et avait rapidement remarqué que Castiel le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

L'ange était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur la table et le visage enfouit dans ses avant-bras. Seuls ses yeux bleus étaient visibles sous ses cheveux noirs et épais, brillant d'une étincelle sauvagement nouvelle.

\- Nothing. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le Winchester ne releva pas et prit une gorgée de sa boisson favorite, avant de reposer la bouteille sur le rebord de l'évier.

Soudain, un détail particulier attira le regard de Cas' qui déglutit péniblement. Une infime goutte de bière avait échappé aux lèvres du démon et roulait lentement sur sa peau, se frayant un chemin à travers sa barbe de trois jours, traçant l'ossature de sa mâchoire, pour finir par souligner sa pomme d'Adam avant de disparaître entièrement sous le col de sa chemise.

Castiel repensa alors au plaisir que lui avait donné Dean quelques heures plus tôt, et un désir ardent émergea au fond de lui.

Désir qui ne fut qu'amplifié au fur et à mesure que l'ancien chasseur bougeait. Ses muscles saillants s'adaptaient, se courbaient, se tendaient, sous l'attention du brun qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses idées. Un sentiment intense éclata à l'intérieur de l'ange.

Il avait besoin de sentir le démon contre lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, d'entendre sa respiration rauque, ses grognements graves contenus difficilement.

Dean lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil et d'un regard taquin, il humidifia lentement ses lèvres, faisant en sorte que Castiel le remarque.

Et ce dernier ne put le supporter. En un battement d'ailes il se retrouva face au Winchester avant de le saisir sans ménagement et de le plaquer brutalement contre la table, le torse contre le bois.

Derrière lui, l'ange entendit la bouteille de bière se fracasser contre le sol, Dean avait dû la lâcher sous la surprise. Le démon gronda sourdement, ses pupilles vertes étaient remplacées par deux grands lacs noirs menaçants.

\- Castiel. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. What the hell are you doing ?!

Le brun ne répondit pas. Tout autour de lui semblait ralentir, il n'y avait que cette pulsion brûlante qui le forçait à agir, il pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans ses tempes, accélérant de plus en plus.

Sans prévenir, il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, la chemise de Dean disparut. Celui-ci se débattait férocement, Mais Castiel avait libéré sa grâce et l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

Il avait l'impression d'être coincé sous une tonne de béton sans pouvoir rien faire, et cette situation vulnérable l'enrageait et l'effrayait ... ?

\- Cas' ... Continua-t-il. What are you doing ?!

\- Ssssssh It's okay Dean. I just wanna take care of you... Souffla l'Ange.

Tendrement, il parsema son dos de nombreux baisers, suivant méthodiquement sa colonne vertébrale. Le démon était partagé entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait progressivement et son envie de lutter pour le contrôle.

Un frisson le traversa en sentant la respiration chaude de son amant se balader dans le creux de son cou.

\- Cas' Get off me... Commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Are you sure ? Your body is telling me otherwise... Murmura le brun.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Il palpa doucement l'entrejambe de l'ancien chasseur encore protégée par son jean. Dean ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir.

\- Cas'- Cas' I've never- Continua-t-il, les yeux fermés, perdu dans un tourbillon extatique.

\- I'm right here Dean. I'm not gonna leave you. Promit Castiel.

L'ange embrassa tendrement la gorge dévoilée du démon et déboutonna son pantalon de ses doigts agiles avant de les glisser souplement dans son boxer, rencontrant l'érection du Winchester qui laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

\- You don't know how much I want you.

La voix de Cas' était à présent grave, rauque et assoiffée, résonnant dans la tête de Dean qui perdait pieds peu à peu, se noyant sous le toucher doux du brun.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Son pantalon ainsi que son sous vêtement était descendu à ses chevilles et les mains de l'ange se baladaient sur ses côtes, traçant ses muscles, s'arrêtant sur ses boutons de chair. Dean se crispa instantanément quand Castiel instaura une pression de plus en plus forte sur cet endroit si sensible.

\- Ah- Cas'- Geignit le démon.

Les bras puissants de l'ange l'enserrèrent un peu plus, le rapprochant de lui, puis sa bouche descendit le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Là, il déposa quelques suçons sur la peau ivoire de l'ancien chasseur, marquant ses fesses fermes.

Instinctivement, ce dernier recula son bassin, cherchant la friction qu'il attendait tant. Il tressaillit quand deux petites canines le pincèrent, envoyant une décharge de plaisir qui ébranla ses sens.

\- Hmm Dean- Can I fuck you ? Please Let me fuck you... Supplia Cas', se contrôlant difficilement.

\- Y-Yeah ah- You can have me Angel- Hmpf- Déclara Le Winchester, ses doigts se crispant sur la table en bois.

Un sourire de prédateur étira les lèvres de Castiel qui abandonna rapidement ses vêtements, déboutonnant prestement sa chemise sans prendre le temps de la retirer entièrement. Il reprit sa position initiale contre Dean et grogna quand sa hampe rencontra la courbe parfaitement dessinée du démon.

L'ange dirigea un premier doigt humidifié vers son entrée, la titillant avant de s'immiscer lentement. Il sentit l'ancien chasseur se figer et arrêta sa progression. Néanmoins, il tourna un peu son doigt et parvînt à effleurer quelque chose qui força Dean à reculer un peu plus, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Cas'- Gimme more- I-I need-

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et rajouta un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, il fit de plus grands mouvements, arrachant quelques râles coupables au démon. Un troisième doigt se rajouta à la danse et bientôt le brun trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le Winchester se cambra, un gémissement puissant tombant de ses lèvres alors qu'il ondulait frénétiquement son bassin.

\- F-Fuck Caaaas'- Jura-t-il, s'abandonnant entièrement dans les mains de l'ange.

\- I can't wait to hear you scream, to feel you lose it, to bring you over the edge. I want you so bad... Susurra celui-ci.

\- I-I thought it was "kinda wrong" to have sex in the kitchen... Railla Dean.

\- I don't give a fuck. Répliqua Cas'.

\- Wow, Such a bad little Ang- Commença le démon.

Il s'arrêta rapidement quand Castiel frappa parfaitement cet endroit si spécial, stimulant chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- OH MY- CAS' ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Such a good little slut ~ Retourna l'ange. I bet you want more, tell me, what do you want ?

\- You... Souffla honteusement Dean d'une voix inaudible.

\- Louder. Ordonna Cas'.

\- Damn it Cas' ! I want you ! S'exclama l'ancien chasseur.

Il fut vite satisfait quand Castiel entra doucement en lui, prenant son temps, s'enfonçant centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il le pénètre entièrement.

Les deux amants restèrent un instant immobiles. L'ange enfouit son visage dans le cou du démon puis commença de lents va et viens qui ne tardèrent pas à s'accélérer, suivant leur respiration.

A chaque mouvement, Les sensations que Dean ressentait ne faisaient que s'amplifier, et bientôt le Winchester comprit que la grâce du brun agissait indépendamment. Peu à peu, elle imprégnait son corps et le rendait plus sensible.

Et quand Cas' frappa enfin sa prostate, l'extase qu'il ressentit fut comparable à un gigantesque feu d'artifice, inarrêtable, indescriptible. Une chaleur volcanique s'éveilla en son bas ventre, envahissant ses muscles, le faisant trembler.

Les mouvements de L'ange se firent plus erratiques et désordonnés, réagissant seulement à ce plaisir intense. Castiel pouvait sentir Dean se crisper autour de lui. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient plus durer très longtemps.

Il mordilla alors le lobe du démon, lui murmurant :

\- Come Dean...

\- Cas' ! CAS' AH- CAS' ! Hurla le Winchester, submergé.

\- It's okay Dean- Ah- I'm right here... Le rassura l'ange dans un souffle.

Il heurta une dernière fois sa prostate avec force et un orgasme puissant emprisonna l'ancien chasseur qui cria le nom de son amant, atteignant quelques octaves. Une courte seconde plus tard, Castiel se libéra en lui.

Les deux hommes haletèrent péniblement, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur respiration. Dean sentit le front de Cas' reposer sur son épaule. Leur cage thoracique se soulevèrent à un même rythme.

L'ange se redressa un peu et traça les omoplates du démon de multiples baisers.

\- I love you... Soupira-t-il.

Cette déclaration figea le Winchester pendant un instant et au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, Castiel le coupa.

\- It's okay, You know ... if you don't wanna be cured, It's okay.

Il se retira ensuite délicatement et remonta son pantalon, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

\- I get it. Feeling nothing is easier. Rajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant l'ancien chasseur encore nu et complètement déboussolé.

* * *

Dean était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de sa porte de chambre et regardait Castiel dormir, les bras croisés sur son torse. L'ange paraissait si paisible, si calme, si serein qu'il était presque envieux.

Il soupira lourdement et fixa le sol comme si la solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait gravée dans le carrelage.

Il était tiraillé entre son humanité qui revenait peu à peu et le forçait à rester avec Cas', et son côté démon qui lui criait de quitter tout de suite ce "foutu" bunker. Puis il pensa à L'ange. Et la réalité le frappa.

Castiel ne méritait pas ça, il méritait mieux. Mieux que lui. Qui plus est, Dean le mettait en danger. Après tout, il était assez recherché. Si quelqu'un avait l'idée de s'en prendre à Cas'...

Le démon frissonna à cette pensée. Sa décision était prise. Il devait partir. Maintenant.

Sans attendre, il se détacha du mur, traversa les longs couloirs silencieux avant d'arriver dans l'immense bibliothèque qu'il enjamba rapidement. Il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila tout en marchant et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la surface.

Il agrippa ensuite la poignée froide de la porte d'entrée et inspira profondément.

S'il attendait une minute de plus, il n'allait pas avoir le courage de quitter l'ange. Or il le devait.

Expirant bruyamment, Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, ses muscles se tendirent, prêts à l'action. Un silence religieux s'installa, silence où il ne bougea pas d'un poil, il semblait entièrement gelé de la tête aux pieds, pétrifié comme s'il venait de voir son pire cauchemar.

Ce cauchemar qu'il ne pouvait battre. Ce cauchemar qui le hantait. Ce cauchemar qui lui rappelait qui il était.

Lentement, sa gorge se dénoua, son coeur recommença à battre et sa respiration reprit son rythme. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, des étincelles amusées éclairèrent ses yeux verts, puis, d'une voix relativement joyeuse, il s'exclama :

\- Hiya Sammy !

* * *

 **~ Fin Du Chapitre 4 ~**

 _Soooo, J'espère que vous avez aimé mon Bottom!Dean hehehehe_

 _(ET PUIS CETTE ARRIVÉE FRACASSANTE DE SAMMY \o/)_

 _Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes o/ ^^_

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre, il risque de tarder un peu mais je fais le max :)_

 _Petite ou Grosse Review ? :p_

 _Kiss & Peace_

 _\- Cam -_


	5. Chapter final

Coucou les p'tits loups !

 **DEJA JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE (après un bon mois de retard xD)**

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter **_le dernier chapitre de ma première fanfic sur SPN !_**

Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Petits rappels : **/!\ CETTE FIC NE SE CONCENTRE PAS SUR LA SAISON 10 ET TOUTES LES REPLIQUES SONT EN ANGLAIS /!\**

Reviews anonymes :

 _"Guest" : Merciiiiiiii Et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ^^ (tu me pardonneras mon retard)_

 _Drayy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)_

 **Comme d'habitude il y a un lemon à la fin x3**

Je vous retrouve plus bas o/

ENJOY !

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Let me taint your soul**

 **Chapitre final.**

\- Hiya Sammy !

En entendant la voix grave de son frère, Sam Winchester se figea. Énormément de sentiments se battaient en lui à cet instant.

Il était soulagé de voir que son frère était toujours en vie, Mais aussi très inquiet pour Castiel. Puis son sang de chasseur entra en ébullition et il saisit rapidement son couteau, le plaquant sous la gorge du démon.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pli, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une étincelle de défi dans son regard vert.

\- Is that a gun in your pocket ? Or are you just happy to see me ? Railla-t-il.

\- Where is Castiel ?! Gronda le petit frère.

\- Oh the Angel ? Yeah about that-

\- _WHERE IS HE ?!_ Aboya le brun en augmentant la pression sur la jugulaire de Dean.

Ce dernier siffla de douleur quand une goutte de sang dévala le long de sa gorge, caressant sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Listen Sammy... Commença-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

\- No ! Don't _"Sammy"_ Me ! Le coupa Sam, les dents serrées.

\- Right. Listen _Bitch_. You're probably wondering if Castiel is alright. Well, he is. Okay ? Continua-t-il. Now let me go Little bro. I don't want blood on my hands today. I'm not in the mood.

\- Great. 'Cause the only blood you're gonna see is yours.

\- Come on Sammy. You're not gonna kill me. Ricana l'ancien chasseur.

\- Oh yeah ? Why ?!

Un long silence s'installa, puis le démon se pencha un peu plus vers le Winchester et souffla :

\- 'Cause you don't have the guts to kill your own brother.

En un instant, ses yeux clairs furent remplacés par deux grands lacs noirs, faisant tressaillir Sam.

\- Dean, Don't. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Let me Go. And nobody will get hurt. Demanda Dean, soudain très sérieux.

\- I can't ! S'opposa le plus jeune frère. I can't let you go !

\- Fine. Répondit simplement le démon.

Il se retira de la lame, se reculant. Sa coupure superficielle se referma instantanément. La tension était palpable, à chaque inspiration, l'air semblait brûler leurs poumons.

Et soudain, en un dixième de seconde, Dean frappa Sam dans les côtes. Le coup n'était pas assez fort pour casser quelque chose, mais il avait assez de puissance pour stopper sa respiration.

Le plus grand se plia en deux, Un râle de douleur passant ses lèvres alors que son bras maintenait tant bien que mal son torse. Le démon le mit facilement à terre, profitant de son état de faiblesse pour passer derrière lui et enserrer sa gorge de son avant bras, l'étranglant progressivement.

Contre lui, Il sentait son frère se débattre, essayer de se libérer, de riposter. Si Dean avait été humain, Sam aurait réussi. Mais le grand frère ne l'était plus, plus maintenant.

Bientôt les sursauts de lutte se firent plus faibles alors que l'oxygène n'était presque plus présent dans le corps du brun. Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes perdirent toute leur force, Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils pouvaient attraper en un dernier espoir puis...

Puis la voix de Castiel retentit, autoritaire.

\- DEAN ! STOP IT ! HE'S YOUR BROTHER !

Le brun aux yeux bleus était au niveau des premières marches de l'escalier et le regardait. L'ancien chasseur releva précipitamment la tête, relâchant un peu son étreinte.

\- Cas'... Murmura-t-il, comme s'il revenait à lui.

\- Dean, Let him go, Please, He's your brother, You don't wanna do this. Supplia l'ange.

\- What do you know ?! Huh ?! Maybe I do wanna Kill him. Répliqua le démon, agressif.

\- No, you don't.

Castiel avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence qu'on ne pouvait contredire. Le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui déstabilisa Dean.

\- You're lucky you got your guardian angel Baby bro. Grogna-t-il à l'oreille de Sam.

Il le relâcha violemment, adressa un dernier regard à Cas', et disparut derrière la porte du bunker.

* * *

Castiel se précipita vers Sam qui s'écroula au sol. Vaillamment L'ange le soutînt, le forçant à tenir debout.

\- Sam you alright ?! Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- I- Yeah... Thanks.

La voix du Winchester était grave et rauque, affaiblie par la violence subie. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et le plus jeune frère se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir.

\- You're okay Cas' ? I thought you were dead. Avoua Sam, en buvant une gorgée de la boisson.

\- Yeah, Yes, I am, don't worry... Le rassura Castiel. I'm just- I'm just so sorry.

\- Nah, Don't be, It's not your fault.

Un long silence suivit leur échange, long silence pendant lequel le chasseur souleva sa chemise, dévoilant une parcelle de peau marquée. Il la dissimula ensuite, maugréant un petit _"This bastard"_ puis sa voix emplit la pièce :

\- I was wondering one thing Cas', you didn't look so surprised when you saw him... plus he was coming out, not getting in... Can you explain that ?

Une petite rougeur colora les joues pâles de l'ange, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- I- I don't know Sam... I probably fell asleep and I didn't hear him...

\- Yeah, You probably did. But I still don't get one thing. Dean doesn't give a shit about us now, so why would he come to the bunker ?! Unless there is something he wants in it...

Castiel tressaillit imperceptiblement, essayant de rester indifférent à la remarque du chasseur.

\- I don't know Sam. Maybe he wanted a book or something like that, a gun, a weapon. Maybe Crowley wanted him to steal something. Retourna-t-il, le plus calme possible.

\- Yeah maybe... at least I'm glad he didn't try to kill you... for you, and for him.

Le Winchester se redressa, passant une main autour de son cou encore endolori.

\- I need some sleep, my hunt was exhausting and I don't wanna deal with my satanic brother right now. If we have to hunt him down, then we'll need all of our energy to do it. Grogna-t-il.

Il s'étira puis traversa la cuisine, dépassant l'ange.

\- And Cas' ... Commença Sam, sur le point de partir.

\- Yes ?

\- Do you think he's gonna come back ?

La question du petit frère frappa le brun comme le marteau frappe l'enclume.

Non, bien sûr que non. Dean n'allait pas revenir, il n'allait jamais revenir. A l'instant même où Castiel lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il savait qu'il l'avait perdu.

Dean n'allait pas revenir.

\- I think he's not gonna come back Sam... Avoua-t-il.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et disparut, une ombre triste sur le visage.

\- Sadly... rajouta l'ange dans un souffle.

* * *

L'alcool brûla sa gorge, glissant le long de son œsophage avant de réchauffer son corps.

Dean inspira profondément, laissant la boisson enivrer ses sens. Il savait que les démons résistaient plus à l'alcool que les humains. Mais il était toujours possible de se saouler.

Et c'était ce que l'ancien chasseur essayait de faire.

\- Slow down big boy... Lui conseilla la barmaid, appuyée sur le comptoir.

Le seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un râle grave accompagné d'un verre vide.

\- One more. Ordonna le Winchester, la voix cassée.

\- I don't think it's a good idea handsome ... I don't want you to faint or anyth- Continua la jeune femme.

\- I said : One. More. Articula le démon, menaçant.

La barmaid secoua désespérément la tête et servit un dernier verre à son client, en profitant pour faire un signe au videur. Ce dernier s'approcha de Dean qui buvait avidement son whisky et posa sa grosse main sur son épaule.

\- Sir. You gotta go now ... Commença l'homme calmement.

\- Oh yeah ? And why that king kong ?! Railla l'ancien chasseur en se retournant lentement.

\- Because you've had way too many drinks.

Un ange passa et personne ne bougea, appréhendant ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Dean se demandait s'il allait devoir le tuer. C'était sûrement le choix le plus facile et le plus rapide, un simple brisage de nuque et le tour était joué.

Mais d'un autre côté, l'humain ne lui voulait pas de mal, il voulait juste qu'il ralentisse et rentre chez lui.

Alors, le démon sauta de son tabouret, se libéra de l'étreinte imposante du videur et épousseta sa veste d'un geste maniaque, la défroissant. Il chancela un peu quand il fit un premier pas et se rattrapa précipitamment à un tabouret.

Il sentit la barmaid et l'homme s'avancer vers lui mais il leva la main, les arrêtant.

\- I don't need a fucking babysit. _Back off_. Aboya-t-il.

Puis, avec toute la force qu'il possédait, il se redressa et sortit du bar, trébuchant parfois.

La nuit s'était installée, l'air froid enveloppait les bâtisses et les personnes marchant encore dans les grandes rues. Le monde nocturne avait repris ses droits, donnant le pouvoir à ses créatures.

Quelques prostituées étaient adossées au mur jouxtant le bar, essayant de gagner leur vie.

\- Oh Hello Pretty boy ! Lança l'une d'elles à Dean. How ya doin' ?

\- Ladies. Salua-t-il. Quite a cold night huh ?

\- Perhaps ya could help to warm me up then ~ Ricana-t-elle.

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de l'ancien Chasseur.

\- Don't get me wrong Ladies. Another day I would probably have spent the night with you. And you would have loved it. But today is not another day. Répliqua-t-il calmement.

\- What a shame ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les filles de joie le dévorèrent du regard quand il continua sa route.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés, trois, peut être quatre... ou encore cinq. La notion du temps change lorsqu'on cherche quelqu'un.

Il était tard très tard. L'heure flirtait dangereusement avec les trois heures mais Castiel était incapable de se reposer.

Étant un ange, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais souvent son corps le forçait à s'allonger un peu, même si son moral tenait le coup.

Or, depuis une petite semaine ou moins, Le brun n'arrivait plus à fermer l'oeil. Il était anxieux, stressé, tendu. Sam aussi était dans le même état, il ne revenait que très peu au Bunker, généralement pour prendre des armes, des informations, des affaires de rechange, de la nourriture. Puis il repartait, ne s'arrêtant jamais, traquant sans relâche son frère.

Mais Dean restait introuvable. Et c'était ce qui détruisait vraiment Castiel.

Il soupira profondément, passant ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se détendre. Sans succès. Une fatigue intense s'abattit sur son corps. Ses paupières s'apprêtaient à se fermer, incapables de rester ouvertes plus longtemps.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. L'ange fronça les sourcils. Sam ne devait pas rentrer avant deux voire trois jours. Qui plus est, il avait les clés du Bunker et n'avait donc aucun besoin de frapper pour entrer.

Silencieusement, Cas' se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, ses sens en éveil, développant déjà sa grâce. Telle une ombre, il se glissa vers la porte.

Dehors il pouvait entendre la pluie s'écraser au sol, le fouettant sans répits.

Le brun inspira lentement, posa sa main sur la poignée froide, laissant son pouvoir irradier l'espace, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière bleu clair et pure.

Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment et son cœur manqua un battement.

En face se tenait un homme, plus grand que lui, plus large aussi, ses épaules musclées tassées, ses jambes légèrement pliées, son torse soulevé par une respiration rapide et irrégulière. Il semblait perdu et était entièrement trempé. Des gouttes argentées roulaient le long de ses cheveux châtains, mouillant ses mèches courtes.

\- Dean. Souffla Castiel, Sa grâce se résorbant.

\- Hiya Cas'... Salua le démon, la voix rauque et cassée.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Castiel fit un pas vers lui.

\- Come in. Ordonna-t-il, gentiment.

\- Cas', I don't know if I can... Sammy-

\- Sam is not here. And even if he were, I wouldn't leave you outside. So come in Dean. Le coupa-t-il.

L'ancien chasseur avança, encore hésitant, puis il pénétra dans l'énorme bâtisse. La chaleur ambiante le fit frissonner, son organisme subissant un changement de température important.

\- What are you doing here ? Demanda calmement l'ange, juste derrière lui.

\- I don't know Cas'... Avoua Dean, faisant volte face pour le regarder. I just- I needed a place where I could, I don't know, rest a little maybe...

Le démon passa sa main gauche le long de ses côtes droites et grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Castiel.

\- Dean, you alright ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Yeah, peachy ! Ricana-t-il, grognant de douleur.

\- Dean, What happened ?!

L'ange s'approcha de l'ancien chasseur qui retira sa veste, la laissant tomber à terre. Lui adressant un regard anxieux, Cas' releva délicatement son T-shirt et tressaillit imperceptiblement. Sous ses yeux, le flanc du démon avait une couleur violacée et jaunâtre à certains endroits, des coupures importantes zébraient sa peau.

\- Some dickhead demons found me. Those sons of bitches. Obviously, they're dead now. Expliqua Dean. But they had an angel blade, and good fists too.

Le Winchester siffla quand Castiel promena sa main sur ses blessures, effleurant à peine sa chair meurtrie.

\- Here... Let me help you... Commença le brun.

Sans réfléchir, une lumière aveuglante émergea de sa paume qu'il s'apprêta à poser sur les côtes du démon.

\- Oh Wow ! Wait Cas' ! L'arrêta ce dernier, agrippant sa main.

L'ange frissonna en sentant les doigts de l'ancien chasseur autour des siens, l'immobilisant prudemment comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Il leva la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux verts et si reconnaissables.

\- I- I'm a demon, Angel, remember ? Your grace can't do anything for me. It can't match with me, with my demon blood... Continua Dean, calmement.

Castiel baissa soudainement les épaules, comme si la dure réalité venait de le frapper violemment. Il avait oublié, pendant un très court instant, il avait oublié ce qu'était devenu le plus grand frère, car, quand il avait ouvert la porte, il n'avait vu que le Dean Winchester qu'il avait jadis connu, et qu'il recommençait lentement à retrouver.

\- But... You can help me in another way. Le rassura le démon, voyant la déception de l'ange.

\- Tell me.

\- Can you- ... Essaya l'ancien chasseur, passant sa main dans sa nuque, gêné. Can you help me to go to the bathroom ? I real need a hot shower.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Castiel qui hocha la tête. Il se glissa à côté de Dean, emboîta son épaule sous son aisselle, et prit un peu de son poids sur lui, soulageant sa peine.

Laborieusement, les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir. Le Winchester s'appuyait contre les murs mais trébuchait régulièrement, souvent à cause de la fatigue, parfois la douleur revenait, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de bain, entrant sans attendre dans la pièce. Dean s'adossa à l'évier avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Il croisa les bras et attrapa le bas de son T-shirt noir entaché de traces pourpres. Il essaya ensuite de le retirer, mais une douleur aiguë se propagea le long de ses côtes meurtries, et il grogna de douleur, mordant sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'appeler l'ange, Castiel était déjà en face de lui, passant délicatement ses doigts chauds sous le tissu et l'enlevant tout aussi souplement, évitant le frottement entre le vêtement et les blessures du démon.

Ce dernier déboutonna son jean et le laissa par terre. Le pantalon fut bientôt rejoint par son boxer et ses chaussures. L'ancien chasseur se glissa ensuite dans la douche, fermant les yeux lorsque l'eau brûlante coula sur ses entailles, le faisant grimacer.

Il frissonna en sentant une présence paisible le rejoindre et il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus de Castiel qui se tenait juste en face de lui, totalement nu.

\- Cas', Angel, you know, I can clean myself... Grommela Dean.

\- No, you can't. You can't even take off your shirt by yourself. Let me help you. Répliqua l'ange, calmement.

Expirant profondément, Le démon capitula, sachant que Cas' n'abandonnerait pas.

Il tressaillit quand les doigts du brun, frais à cause du savon, dessinèrent ses clavicules pour descendre sur ses épaules musclées, dansant sur sa peau parsemée de petites tâches de rousseur. Le Winchester se laissa aller entre les mains attentionnées de Castiel, complètement détendu, oubliant presque la douleur.

Et soudain un éclair de souffrance le traversa. L'ange venait de toucher quelque chose qui lui arracha un petit râle grave. Dean pouvait parfaitement localiser où l'origine de cette peine se situait. C'était un peu en dessous de son omoplate, pulsant au niveau de son flanc droit.

\- What is that ?! Paniqua-t-il, essayant de se retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Stay still ! I gotta get it out ! Ordonna Cas'.

Sa voix était grave et autoritaire et elle força l'ancien chasseur à rester immobile.

\- Get what out ?! It's IN me ?! Questionna-t-il, apeuré.

\- Damn it Dean ! Jura le brun. Just shut up !

Avec une vivacité impressionnante, Castiel retira quelque chose de la peau marquée du Winchester.

Ce dernier regarda le morceau de métal que l'ange tenait dans ses mains, surpris.

\- What the hell is this ?!

\- Well, You weren't able to heal yourself because of this thing. You're gonna be alright now. Expliqua L'ange.

Déjà, le démon pouvait sentir sa chair cicatriser et se régénérer. Les entailles de l'angel blade devinrent des coupures superficielles, et ses hématomes n'étaient presque plus visibles, bien qu'un petit tiraillement lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas entièrement guéri.

\- I guess it was a piece of the angel blade. Real poison. Grimaça Castiel.

Les deux hommes sortirent ensuite de la douche et lièrent une serviette autour de leur taille.

Dean sursauta soudain quand Cas' frictionna ses cheveux doucement et se relaxa instinctivement. Ses genoux se plièrent légèrement et il se baissa un peu pour permettre à l'ange de moins se fatiguer.

Castiel était terriblement soucieux et ses doigts bougeaient précautionneusement, séchant les dernières mèches blondes foncées à l'aide d'une serviette.

Le geste était doux, si doux que le démon oublia pendant un instant qui il était, appréciant plus que de raison le toucher de l'ange. Ce dernière recula ensuite, libérant le Winchester de son étreinte protectrice et le laissant se redresser.

Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis L'ancien chasseur passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, les repoussant un peu en arrière et se frotta la nuque, gêné.

\- Cas'... Why are you doing all this ? Demanda-t-il, n'osant pas croiser le regard du brun.

\- What do you mean ? Rétorqua celui-ci, en inclinant la tête.

\- Why are you helping me ? Répéta-t-il. I-I mean... You told me you loved me... I-I get it... I still don't know why, but I get it... Still... I'm a demon Cas'. I don't deserve to be saved. I don't.

\- That is the problem Dean... You never think you deserve to be saved. Répliqua Castiel. But you do. You deserve it. If you didn't, I wouldn't have gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

\- Would you still do it now ? Now that you know what I'll become ? Questionna Dean.

L'ange s'avança vers lui, assez pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, à peine. Il se pencha un peu, et effleura ses lèvres de son souffle en prononçant :

\- Yes. I would.

\- Good, 'cause I wouldn't like missing those things you gave me, Angel.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Le démon glissa ses bras autour de Castiel, le plaquant contre lui, un sourire suffisant illuminant son visage espiègle. Tendrement, le bout de son nez caressa celui du brun qui frissonna, relevant un peu la tête pour pouvoir atteindre les lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent instantanément et s'épousèrent, mouvant l'une contre l'autre lentement. Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Cas' qui enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, lui arrachant un petit râle de plaisir.

Calmement, ils se séparèrent, laissant leurs bassins se retrouver.

\- Um Cas', I missed you so much. Avoua le Winchester, déposant de nombreux baisers le long de sa gorge.

\- I- Dean I-ah- Missed you too- You don't know how m-much I did- don't know how much I thought about you and needed y-

\- Shhhhh Cas', baby, I'm right here, I'm not leaving, I'm staying as long as you want me. Le rassura le démon.

L'ange sentit le pouvoir de l'ancien chasseur irradier son corps, réchauffant ses veines, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement.

Puis, subitement, ils disparurent tous les deux.

* * *

Les deux amants réapparurent dans la chambre de Dean, toujours enlacés. La serviette protégeant la nudité de Castiel tomba à terre quand les doigts du Winchester s'immiscèrent entre sa peau et le tissu.

Vigoureusement, il saisit Cas' aux cuisses et le souleva de terre sans aucun effort, se dirigeant vers son lit par la même occasion. Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire, nouant ses jambes au niveau de ses reins.

Bientôt, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap doux, le démon surplombant l'ange.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de regarder où ses mains étaient. Il connaissait Castiel par coeur maintenant. Chaque parcelle de peau, chaque grain de beauté, chaque petite aspérité, chaque pli. Tout était inscrit. Et Le corps du brun pouvait facilement se dessiner dans l'esprit du Winchester.

L'ancien chasseur se retrouva soudainement nu quand les talons de Cas' chassèrent le dernier bout de tissu de son corps. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Mécaniquement, leurs bassins ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, envoyant des décharges de désir dans leurs veines.

\- Cas'- Commença Dean.

\- Y-Yes ?

Le démon enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ange, savourant l'odeur entêtante qui s'en dégageait, avant de continuer :

\- I wanna take my time with you tonight...

Il se redressa un peu, dévisageant Cas' avec insistance, puis, il effleura délicatement son visage, attardant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était en porcelaine et qu'il avait peur de le casser.

\- I- hrrm- I wanna make love to you, Angel... Avoua le Winchester.

Pendant un instant, Castiel ne sentit plus son coeur battre et sa gorge se serra. Il se demanda si c'était possible pour lui de mourir d'une crise cardiaque et si son statut d'ange pouvait faire redémarrer son palpitant dans ce cas précis.

Puis, deux grands lacs verts le rappelèrent à l'ordre, brillants, étincelants, peut-être inquiets aussi.

Alors, Cas' passa ses bras derrière le dos de l'ancien chasseur, appréciant le roulement de ses omoplates musclées sous ses paumes.

\- Come closer ... Souffla-t-il.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage sublime de Dean. Un sourire qui n'avait pas réapparu depuis plusieurs longs mois. Un sourire qu'il avait arboré pour la dernière fois quand il était humain. Il se pencha vers l'ange et l'embrassa, si lentement, si langoureusement, que les jambes du brun devinrent faibles autour de sa taille.

Faisant appel à ses capacités surnaturelles, Le démon humidifia ses doigts et les dirigèrent vers l'entrée de son amant qui mouvait ses lèvres fiévreusement contre les siennes.

Il se figea un peu quand un premier doigt titilla son orifice et Le Winchester déposa un chemin de baisers le long de sa clavicule, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement. Castiel expira lourdement, se détendant autour de l'ancien chasseur.

Ce dernier bougea précautionneusement et bientôt, il put ajouter un deuxième doigt et commencer de larges mouvements de ciseaux.

Sous lui, Cas' tremblait, les poings fermés, les muscles transis et Dean s'en aperçu.

\- Cas', baby, if you want me to stop, please, tell me. It's okay, don't worry... Le rassura-t-il.

\- No Dean, don't stop, I'm alright, really, I am... Lui répondit calmement l'ange. I guess... I guess I'm just a little bit nervous maybe... It's just... so much more intimate than... well you know, fucking...

\- I know Angel.

Tendrement, le démon caressa de son autre main l'intérieur de sa cuisse, l'apaisant sans difficulté.

\- Stay still baby, I'm gonna take care of ya. Promit-il.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, sa main quitta la jambe de Cas' et remonta vers sa hampe désirant de l'attention. Il emprisonna son sexe dans sa main, sans le serrer et instaura des petits mouvements de poignet.

Rapidement, les petits soupirs de Castiel emplirent la chambre et il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière et ses hanches bouger comme elles le souhaitaient.

Le contact de la barbe de trois jours de Dean sur sa peau lui informa que l'ancien chasseur poursuivait sa route de plus en plus bas, le marquant de quelques suçons au passage, et son souffle chaud ne tarda pas à envelopper l'anneau de muscles déjà dilaté.

L'ange eut du mal à se retenir de sursauter quand la langue du démon rejoignit la danse, ajoutant une extase sans nom à ce cocktail explosif.

Ces sensations ne firent que s'amplifier quand le Winchester trouva le point précis qui faisait perdre pied à son amant.

\- D-Dean- Dean Ah- Deaaaaan- Psalmodia Castiel, crispant ses mains sur les épaules trapues du démon.

Celui-ci grogna de contentement en entendant son nom être prononcé de cette manière par l'ange, et la vibration partant de sa gorge stimula tous les nerfs du brun qui se cambra violemment.

Dean savait qu'il pouvait facilement l'envoyer toucher les étoiles, mais il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant, et pas comme ça.

Il se détacha de Cas', arrêtant sa douce torture après avoir léché une dernière fois son entrée désireuse et ricana quand un grognement mécontent résonna contre les murs.

\- Oh Don't worry Angel, It's not over...

Dans un mouvement fluide, il remonta vers Castiel et le plaqua contre lui, collant son front au sien.

\- Ready ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Yes, please Dean, please, I need you now, I want you now... Supplia l'ange d'une voix presque misérable.

C'était tout ce dont le Winchester avait besoin. Lentement, il entra en lui, attentif à chacune de ses réactions, chaque frisson, chaque tressaillement, chaque respiration, rien ne lui échappait. Un gémissement de plaisir tomba des lèvres de Cas' quand l'ancien chasseur le pénétra entièrement.

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Leurs cages thoraciques se rencontrèrent, leurs expirations se mélangèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Puis Dean brisa leur échange silencieux, bougeant docilement ses hanches et installant déjà un rythme précis.

Ses coups de reins étaient affectueux, doux, gentils, construisant de plus en plus leur désir. La voix brisée de Castiel encourageait le démon à continuer, silencieuse, presque inaudible, mais si magnifique. L'ancien chasseur traça sa gorge de sa bouche avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- You're so beautiful Cas' You don't know how gorgeous you are.

\- Deaaan- Ah- Hm- You feel- You feel so go-good- Articula le brun.

Un pic de plaisir le traversa et il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour garder le contrôle. A présent, Dean frappait terriblement bien sa prostate. Ses va et viens étaient toujours réguliers et lents, ce qui instaurait une plus grande pression sur le point culminant de l'ange.

Au fur et à mesure, les deux hommes se rapprochaient et bientôt, un frottement se créa entre l'érection douloureuse de Cas' et la peau brûlante du démon.

Le Winchester savait que Castiel était proche et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Cas-... Grogna-t-il, ajustant parfaitement ses roulements de hanches. Look at me.

\- De-Deaaaaan- I'm Gonna- I'm gonna- Dean ! S'exclama l'ange, rencontrant le regard perçant de son amant.

\- I got you Cas', I got you baby. Répéta-t-il.

Un flash aveuglant passa dans son champ de vision et Cas' se libéra entre leurs torses, le nom de l'ancien chasseur sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier tressaillit quand la chaleur du brun l'étreignit, lui arrachant un râle bestial.

\- Cas'- Oh my-... Jura-t-il silencieusement.

Soudain, une main fraiche se posa sur son épaule gauche, l'épousant parfaitement. Une chaleur reconnaissable entre toutes envahit le démon qui tourna la tête légèrement. Une lumière bleue très claire s'échappait de la paume de Castiel et rayonnait à l'endroit même où l'ange avait attrapé Dean lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, où l'ange avait laissé sa marque.

Elle n'était peut-être plus visible, même si parfois la cicatrice pouvait se voir quand les rayons du soleil la frappaient, mais elle était indélébile et ancrée à jamais, semblable à un tatouage.

A mesure que la grâce de Cas' glissait dans les veines du Winchester, chaude et rassurante, un sentiment plus fort encore explosa en Dean, et il était impossible à contenir.

\- Ca-Cas'... I- I- Essaya-t-il.

\- Shhhh I'm not gonna leave you Dean. I'm right here.

\- Ah- Cas' Listen to me baby- ... I love you. Déclara-t-il d'une traite. I love you so much you can't even imagine-

Et Brutalement, L'orgasme le frappa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prévenir Castiel, venant en lui dans un grognement rauque.

Le démon s'affaissa sur l'ange, comme si toute énergie vitale l'avait abandonné, épuisé et essoufflé.

\- I love you Cas'... Poursuivit-il, après un long silence.

\- Dean, please, don't-

\- I'm not done yet. Le coupa l'ancien chasseur. I loved you, I love you now, and I'll always love you Castiel.

Il le libéra un peu de son poids, prenant appui sur son torse avant de rajouter :

\- It's you. It's always been you.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient maintenant luisants et Dean se dépêcha de recouvrir son visage de vifs baisers, empêchant les larmes de couler.

\- Come on Angel, You're not gonna cry are ya ? Railla-t-il, posant sa main gauche sur sa joue droite.

\- I love you too Dean Winchester, even though you're an assbutt ! Retourna Cas', scellant leurs lèvres.

\- Hmm- I love it when you talk dirty Angel ~ Ricana Le démon.

Il se retira ensuite entièrement de lui et roula sur le côté, se laissant tomber sur son lit et se glissant sous les couvertures. L'ange ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Dans un élan protecteur, le brun prit le Winchester dans ses bras, et il se laissa faire, somnolant doucement dans les bras de Castiel.

\- So, what are you gonna do now ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- Well, First, I'm gonna cuddle with you and your gorgeous feathered ass...

\- Yeah, And then ?

\- Then... I'm gonna let Sammy cure me.

La voix de Dean était sûre, posée, calme. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, et il ne la changerait pas.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Of course I am ! I wanna be cured Cas', for Sammy, for me, and for you. Avoua le démon.

Avec un petit sourire paisible, Castiel le plaqua un peu plus contre lui et cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- It's great, because I kinda missed my beautiful human.

\- You missed the control over me ! Lança l'ancien chasseur.

\- Yeah maybe... But you know what's better when you're a human ?

\- Nope.

\- The Grace Sex ~

* * *

 **~ FIN DE LA FANFIC ~**

 _Voilà voilà_

 _Cette fanfiction est définitivement finie ^^_

 _Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire_

 _J'espère que vous l'avez aimée :)_

 _J'ai reçu plein de reviews positives o/ Alors merci beaucoup x3 Vous êtes tops !_

 _Ca me motive encore plus ^^_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fanfic !_

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, beaucoup d'autres arriveront :) Donc restez connectés ;)_

 _Petite ou grosse Review ? :p_

 _Gros bisous mes p'tits loups_

 _Keur sur vous ^^_

 _~ Sans vous je ne suis rien ~_

 _Kiss & Peace_

 _\- Cam -_


End file.
